theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Alfnierado
Name: Alfnierado (Alf for short) Affiliation: Alchemist's College Physical Description: Alf stands at normal human height of six feet, but that is about as "normal" as he looks. Alf is a creature made out of thousands of spiders put in form of a humanoid being. At a distance, he looks like a dark-skinned human; at close range, it is very easy to see how different Alf looks. The spiders that inhabit him are all the same size and shape. They are small and black colored; red takes the color of their eyes but all of the spiders keep them closed, suggesting Alf is able of seeing through other means. His face, or what there is of it, has an utter lack of humanoid characteristics, instead showing a blank state of spiders. He wears light clothing such as tunics and soft robes, not fond of anything that takes more weight than soft leather armor. Personality: Alfnierado is a rather sombre man, once past the physical look, he is seen as affable and easy to converse with. His voice is always calm and stoic, never making any sudden moves unless attacked first. Alf carries a small outlook on his goals; he doesn't care much for higher ideals in business and politics provided it doesn't hinder or cripple himself or his customers. When faced with opposition in combat, Alf is quick and fearsome enough to face them immediately without thought. Backstory: Alfnierado was originally known as Alfermies, a researcher who dabbled in the knowledge of eldritch lore, a type of "magic" not well known compared to the more common arcane and divine magic that exists. Alfermies had disappeared suddenly one night from the city without warning and without reappearing. What he knew however was that during the night, he was taken captive by a sorcerer of incredible power known as Ventfol, who sought knowledge of eldritch lore that Alfermies had researched on in exchange for Alfermies's life. Reluctantly agreeing, the researcher agreed and gave whatever he knew to Ventfol, written scrolls, papers, and drawings included, before learning that his "life" referred to "test subject," and was sequentially the result of Ventfol's experiment using the Eldritch lore Alfermies explained to him. For a long time, the researcher had felt nothing but pain as he felt being watched by something. It was something he could only explain as having six large, red eyes. When it all ended, Alfermies found himself back in the city, away from Ventfol's awful dungeon. The researcher also found himself... Changed. Now no longer human, but a mass of thousands of spiders. His first reaction was horror. Following the initial shock, he took time to hide away and think, "What now?" He didn't have much of a home before, and when he went back to check up, his home was destroyed. Without much left, Alfermies abandoned his old name and took up a new one, Alfnierado. He had taken a hobby of collecting scrolls and other magical items that we're of little use as is and took the idea of selling them while trying to brush up on his own knowledge of magical and eldritch lore. He eventually found himself with the Alchemist's College, working with them by setting up shop there for scrolls to buy while Alf himself learned how to conjure magical potions from spells. This was his life for now. He had planned to make it good while the calm was still settled in before the inevitable storm. Advantages: Redirecting I (Uncommon): Alf has taken some experience in self-defense after his kidnapping. In the possibility that a foe comes after him in melee combat, Alf can set up a counterattack by using his agility to adjust the enemy's movement to throw their weapon aside and set up an opening. He may also use foes next to him as a shield for range or magic attacks when possible. Alf is unable to do any of this however if a foe fights in range combat and he isn't next to another available foe. Agility I (Common): Alf's body is rather dexterous due to not having to worry about bones or blood-loss. As a result, he is rather flexible and evasive, able to perform acts of dexterity and agility easier than the normal human. Alchemical Knowledge II (Common): Throughout his life, Alf has been taking study of magical and eldritch lore through written scrolls that explain some studies of magic as well as instructions on how to create such magic through alchemy. Alf can use scrolls to create alchemical potions. He usually carries the common and easily-made potions with him while keeping a portable alchemist's workstation for when he needs to make more during moments of rest. The more complicated potions require work at his shop and he doesn't risk bringing such potent potions along to attract attention or to lose them. Inscrutable II (Uncommon): Alf is very difficult to read, between his emotionless face and his stoic, but kind, tone of his voice. His motives and goals can be hard to understand to some people and as a result, he can be difficult to trust and understand. Intimidating I (Uncommon): As a rather obvious trait that comes with his form, Alf is rather difficult, if not outright terrifying, to look at. He is well aware of this and is willing to take advantage of it to drive the subjects into what he wants them to do, whether it might be to tell information or whether to just take off. He tries not to use this in plain sight however when he can; he is rather careful on how the public views him due to his image being important as a merchant.